Are You Mad at Me?
by Kaze no Shoujo
Summary: Sasuke’s been avoiding Sakura, until finally, she had enough of it. What will Sakura now? And how will Sasuke react to it? Read and find out. Reviews are definitely welcomed. Flames are not.
1. The Complication

**A/N:** Yes, I edited this one.^^

It's more in depth and all that.

Oh, and definitely longer. HAHA. This was supposed to still be a oneshot, but I think I overdid, and it became SOOOOOOO LONG. LOL!

So yeah, now it gets to be multi-chaptered, but all in all, main story's still the same.

Some wanted me to write a sequel, but I thought about it, and I really couldn't see how I can continue it.

So, I hope I somehow satisfy you with this instead. =)

**Summary:** [AU, Sasusaku] Sasuke's been avoiding Sakura until finally, she had enough of it. She decided to avoid him too, totally not aware of how it will affect him. How did Sasuke react to her sudden change of actions? Read and find out. Reviews are definitely welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, although he's not in my story. LOL!!

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Are You Mad at Me?**

**Chapter 1: The Complication**

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

_Haruno Sakura was in love with Uchiha Sasuke._

_Said person was aware of her feelings._

_Hence, he started avoiding her._

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

It wasn't that he didn't like her...

It was just..._complicated_.

Sasuke was hoping she wouldn't notice, but one day, she just _knew_ about it.

He wasn't really surprised about it though. He tried not to, but no matter how hard he tried, he was too obvious. Even the dumbest creature in the world would have known he was avoiding the young girl.

The first time he did it was when they were out with a couple of their friends. They had all decided to chill out at a mall, and as they were eating at a restaurant, Sasuke somehow ended up sitting beside Sakura. Though the others surrounded them, he found it rather...awkward. He didn't mean to show it so obviously, but before he could think of another way to get out of the situation, he had found himself standing up and asking one of their friends to exchange seats with him.

Though the others looked at him oddly, Naruto, the one he asked, agreed to what he wanted. He avoided meeting Sakura's puzzled eyes, and immediately sat in the seat Naruto had been occupying; the farthest seat from Sakura.

Since then, his actions just flowed like that. He never sat near Sakura, or stood next to her, or even walked within a 10 feet radius near her. Nearly every one of their friends asked him what the matter was, but he only always told them there was nothing wrong. At first, Sasuke tried not to focus on how Sakura was faring with everything. However, after some time, he couldn't keep himself from noticing the hurtful glances she gives whenever he does something to avoid her.

"What the heck is up, Sasuke?" he remembered Naruto asking, when the guys had gathered up at his place.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered automatically, without having to confirm it was about Sakura.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Neji pushed on. "You're avoiding her."

"No, I'm not." he replied, not looking up from the book he was reading. The others were about to drop it, when the genius decided to speak.

"But we're obviously hitting a spot, seeing as how you already know who we are talking about without having to mention her name." Shikamaru drawled out lazily.

Sasuke froze a bit, before slowly lifting his gaze up to meet those of his friends. He said nothing, only looked at them.

"Just remember," Shikamaru continued on, turning serious. "We're all friends, and we all belong to the same circle. A fight between one affects everyone."

Beside him, Chouji and Kiba nodded as Shino looked at him knowingly. Lee was about to start a whole lecture about youthfulness, but Neji immediately shut him up before he could.

Sasuke sighed.

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

Sakura was well aware of Sasuke avoiding her...

..and it HURT and ANGERED her at the same time.

The first few times it happened, she tried to ignore it, thinking there was probably a reason behind it. But then it got to the point of happening almost everytime they see each other. It left her confused, wondering if there was something that she did wrong.

Sasuke and she, as well as their other friends, had been friends since they entered High School. There were few exceptions like Ino, who had been friends with Sakura since Junior High, and Naruto, who was Sasuke's childhood friend. Then there were Hinata and Neji, who were cousins, but all in all, their deep friendship started in High School. Now on their second year in school, Sakura just can't understand why Sasuke was acting the way he was to her.

For all she knew, she's done nothing to cause Sasuke to avoid her. Sure, they weren't exactly as close as best friends are, but still, they were friends weren't they? She somewhat knew Sasuke knew about her feelings but so what? She didn't expect him to stay away from her. It's not like she's done any advantages towards the guy that says, "I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND".

She treated him as her friend. That was all. So why the heck was he avoiding her?!

That night, Sakura made up her mind. She laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'Fine…' she thought bitterly, trying very hard not to let her emotions get the best of her and start crying. 'If you want to stay away from me then go nuts. I'll stay away as well. Then, that will make everything easier for the two of us…I wouldn't have to wonder why you're doing this to me and you don't have to avoid me because I'm no where near you anyway.'

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

_Haruno Sakura was in love with Uchiha Sasuke._

_Said person was aware of her feelings._

_Hence, he started avoiding her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He didn't think it would backfire though._

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

The next day in school, Sakura started her day like always, greeting every one of her friends, **except** Uchiha Sasuke. Now that she thought of it, Sakura didn't see the reason for her to greet him anymore. He never went to greet her, anyway, so why should she do it to him?

The sudden change was not really seen by the other people. It wasn't like Sakura _always_ greeted them _everyday_ anyway, especially since they didn't all belong to the same class. But Sasuke did, and he noticed the change with a slight pang in his heart that he didn't understand. He tried to shrug it off, thinking it was nothing anyway.

But then things definitely became a different story by the end of the day.

The guys had suddenly wanted to play a game of soccer, so they borrowed the school grounds once school was done. The girls, with the exception of Tenten, only sat down on the benches and watched, occasionaly chatting.

By that time, Sasuke had already experienced a great change in Sakura, and was distracted of it. She hadn't spoken a word to him, even when they ate lunch with the rest of their friends. Sasuke couldn't even remember her giving him so much as a glance. Nothing.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Sasuke didn't notice the soccer ball coming his way. The next moment, all he knew was his face hurted, and that the ground underneath him was too hard to be called comfortable. The others immediately ran to him, including the girls. Chouji came the quickest, apologizing again and again. Apparently, the ball that hit the Uchiha's face was his fault.

All of them asked if he was okay, some calling his name. He knew all of them said something, because he recognized each of their voices. He simply grunted, covering his face with a hand, slightly embarassed but not showing it. Then realization hit him and he jolted up into a sitting position, surprising everyone.

Sasuke recognized every one of their voices, and so he knew all of them spoke, but there was a certain voice missing. The most harmonic among all his friends'. He scanned the crowd, looking for the pink-haired, and couldn't believe what he saw, and where he saw her.

She was still sitting on the bench, her cellphone pressed to her ear, seemingly speaking with somebody. Some caught up to his actions and directed their attention to the pink-haired as well. The smart ones immediately knew what was happening, but decided to say nothing.

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

Sakura was well aware of the gazes she got at that time, most especially from the dark-haired man, but chose to ignore it, _pretending_ to talk to someone. There really wasn't anyone on the other line. She just _pretended_ to notice her phone was ringing and flipped it open, _the minute_ Sasuke got hit by the ball.

Talk about being mean.

Deep inside, Sakura felt soooo bad for acting the way she did, but she couldn't help it. Right now, anger at being ignored for a reason she couldn't understand was taking over her, and all she could think of was to prove him wrong...whatever it was he was thinking of her.

Haruno Sakura was **not** _madly_ in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

She will **not** cry about the fact that he is avoiding her.

She will **not** beg for his attention.

She will **not** at all falter just because he is ignoring her.

No, Haruno Sakura was **not** weak. Not for him. **NO.**

Sakura went on pretending she was talking to someone on the phone, and did not stop until the game went on again. Hinata and Ino came back to their seats, both of them eyeing her knowingly.

The pink-haired deduced that they really didn't see through her cover, but they probably knew she was avoiding Sasuke. A few of the boys, definitely Shikamaru and Neji included, eyed her similarly as well. Sakura said nothing, and only smiled at them innocently, before turning to the girls, asking if Sasuke was okay, _pretending_ to be worried.

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

As she had expected, the girls weren't going to let it pass so easily. Though Tenten appeared clueless, the poor girl was dragged by Ino and Hinata.

"So?" Ino asked, as if that one word alone was enough to ask everything.

Sakura was stubborn though, so she feigned innocence. "So...what?"

"Why didn't you check up on Sasuke-san a while ago, Sakura-chan?" Hinata beat the irritated Ino, before the blonde could give the pink-haired girl a piece of her mind.

"Oh yeah, why didn't you?" Tenten supported, finally catching up somehow.

"Because I had a phone call??" Sakura returned. Gosh, she was such a good actress. Maybe she should consider going to Hollywood...

"And who is it, may we ask, that you chose _that_ rather than your beloved Sasuke-kun?!" Ino snapped, taking a rather big piece of her cake and shoving it in her mouth.

Sakura glared at her, not being able to help it. What was her best friend so mad about?

"Yes, who was it, Sakura?" Tenten asked, curious as well. She finally managed to grab the main topic of their conversation: Sakura DID choose to pick her phone up rather than to go check up on the guy that she has harbored feelings for for quite a time now. Since they first met, Sakura already had a crush on Sasuke, merely for his looks. But as they became closer, Sakura found so many parts in him to like. Not the outer, but the inner, and eventually, she fell for him.

She tried to stop it at first, because Sasuke and she were friends, and she was hesitant to break that friendship for her feelings. Their other friends, those who knew, anyway, were not at all against her liking Sasuke. Ino was dating Shikamaru, and Tenten was with Neji. Hinata had strong feelings for Naruto, and said guy seemed to feel the same. Though it _would_ be a problem if arguments arose between the couples, since it would affect others, they all trust each other to be matured enough not to bring matters between their relationship to the whole circle. So far, nothing bad has happened, and people actually encouraged Sakura.

Look at what happened now.

Focusing back on the question at hand, Sakura blurted a name that they might believe was the one who called.

"Sai."

"Enogu Sai!?(*)" Ino exclaimed, standing up. "That creepy-looking, full-of-art, pale dude!?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, though she felt bad for having to bring Sai in the argument. They all had enough reasons to hate the poor guy already, and she just made it worse.

"That guy who feels like he's so good, and insults everyone else EXCEPT you!?" Tenten joined in, equally surprised.

Hinata remained calm, but her expression changed to those of disbelief. "The one who likes you?"

Yes, Enogu Sai has always hitted on her, and majority of her friends didn't like him at all for so many reasons. Well, fine, all of her friends except Sasuke, who seemed to not care at all.

Now they found another reasons to dislike the artist.

Again, poor guy, right?

"And you chose him over Sasuke?!" Ino screeched, annoyed.

Sakura had enough of Ino getting mad for something meaningless. "Look, Sasuke is **not** my boyfriend, and what I want to do with my **own **life **does not** concern him!"

The other girls stared at her, knowing she was right, but not expecting her to ever say so. Sakura huffed, anger taking over her. Curse Sasuke for causing all of these.

Ino took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Look, Sakura, we're sorry for overreacting, but it's just..." Ino trailed off, rubbing her temples. She let out an exasperated sigh before continuing, "We have no idea what's happening between you and Sasuke, and the two of you suddenly have a cold war which affects everyone."

Hinata and Tenten nodded, though they kept their eyes on their food. There was silence after Ino's explanation as Sakura took in her words.

"Forehead, enlighten us." Ino finally probed on, eyes focused on her bestfriend. Hinata and Tenten raised their gazes as well, laying them on Sakura.

Sighing, Sakura explained what was happening.

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

"We've all noticed Sasuke avoiding you, but..." Ino started.

"I didn't really think it was connected to you having feelings for him." Tenten finished the blonde's sentence, earning a nod from Hinata.

"Well," Sakura started, resting her head on her hands, tired of everything concerning the raven haired boy. "it's the only reason I see...unless you guys can think of something else..."

There was a short silence indicating that there was none.

It extended a bit longer, before Sakura heaved a sigh and stood up, "Come on, guys. Let's go home. It's late."

"Sakura..." Ino said, before the pink-haired could turn around. "I'm going to repeat it, but this fight between you and Sasuke is affecting all of us."

Sakura stayed silent for a while. Finally, she shifted her weight to her other foot, and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's not like we're fighting, Ino..." she spoke slowly. "It's just...maybe we just need space or something."

The three of them looked at her confusedly. Sakura sighed, placing a hand on her hip.

"He might be avoiding me because he doesn't want me to feel the way I do for him....or because he doesn't like me. Either or. If that is the case, then we both need space." Sakura explained. "I need space so that I can get over him, and he needs space..." she trailed off, not really knowing why Sasuke needs space. "...he just needs space." she finally ended with a shrug.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata started, but Sakura stopped any more conversations from starting.

"Enough, guys. Really. It's fine." Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples. "Just...please...I'll try not to bring it to the circle anymore...just...really."

The three looked at each other, before nodding and standing up as well.

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

And so their days continued.

Sakura still avoided Sasuke, making sure to keep away from him and barely speak to him as well.

As she slightly promised, she tried her best not to bring it to the circle and affect everyone else. That night Sakura had a talk with the girls, she realized how much childish Sasuke and she were acting. The others, who were actually together, don't even bring their problems to the circle, because they're_ matured_ enough. However, she chose to avoid Sasuke back, something that could be called, 'revenge'. To be honest, just the mere fact that she let his actions get the best of her was childish and stupid enough.

Even though she knew all this, Sakura still couldn't help but act the way she's doing.

As much as she could though, she tried to keep their silent argument between the two of them, and not do it while their friends were there. She never missed any gatherings, but spoke no word to Sasuke, unless necessary. She refrained herself from ever repeating her "_mean acting" _too, like when she pretended to pick up a phone call when Sasuke got hit by a soccer ball.

Even so, the girls still found it hard to leave the matter alone. One afternoon, after shopping, the girls were sitting in their favorite cafe once again. Sakura didn't want to discuss the matter any further, but the girls insisted.

"Is avoiding him the correct answer though?" Hinata asked.

"..." Sakura said nothing, thinking. The other girls kept their attention on her, waiting for any kind of answer. Finally, Sakura let out a sigh and said, "He won't notice anything anyway. He doesn't care."

Ino decided to answer, "Oh for sure, he'll notice that. You talked to him before and now you're totally not talking to him."

The other two agreed.

"No, he won't." Sakura insisted, shaking her head in disagreement while crossing her arms.

"Yes, he will, Sakura." Tenten returned, speaking out of experience. "You think boys are **that** dense, but in reality, they're not, and they actually know when something's up."

Ino nodded, "Believe it. Shikamaru's like that."

"And so is Neji." Tenten added.

"Naruto-kun is the same." Hinata included shyly, since Naruto and she were not even dating to begin with.

Sakura still disagreed, "I know that already, but still... I just really think he doesn't care."

The three girls shared looks, slightly crestfallen. So much for trying to get Sakura to stop.

* * *

**A/N:** Errr…well, yeah. As I explained up there, this was still supposed to be a oneshot but I overdid, and now it gets to be a multi-chaptered fic. HAHAHA!

Yeah, whatever.

I let my imagination flow and this is what happened. –sweatdrop-

Hope you still love me though. =P

If not, then at least the story.^^

Reviews please~!

I kept the part with Sasuke getting hit by the soccer ball.^^ People seemed to love that so much. LOL!  
Just keep on imagining it people.

**THE UCHIHA SASUKE** getting hit by a **SOCCER BALL**.  
Yup, it is soooo hilarious.

(*) Oh, and I totally made up Sai's last name. LOL!

'Enogu' means paint in Japanese, and I thought it suited him.

Until the next chapter,  
**Kaze no Shoujo**


	2. Sasuke Makes a Move

**A/N:** Hi! I'll make this very quick.

Here's the second chapter. =]

**Summary:** [AU, Sasusaku] Sasuke's been avoiding Sakura until finally, she had enough of it. She decided to avoid him too, totally not aware of how it will affect him. How did Sasuke react to her sudden change of actions? Read and find out. Reviews are definitely welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, although he's not in my story. LOL!!

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Are You Mad at Me?**

**Chapter 2: Sasuke Makes a Move**

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

_::Recap::_

_"You think boys are __**that**__ dense, but in reality, they're not, and they actually know when something's up." _

_Ino nodded, "Believe it. Shikamaru's like that."_

_"And so is Neji." Tenten added._

_"Naruto-kun is the same." Hinata included shyly, since Naruto and she were not even dating to begin with._

_Sakura still disagreed, "I know that already, but still... I just really think he doesn't care."_

_The three girls shared looks, slightly crestfallen. So much for trying to get Sakura to stop._

_::End of Recap::_

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

But Sakura was wrong.

Oh how wrong she was!

Sasuke, of course, knew that she was acting indifferently around him, and that she was avoiding him. Just seeking for her gaze was harder than trying to make Shino remove his sunglasses, and that, was a _very_ hard task.

He didn't exactly know why she was doing it, and that just made things more complicated for him. Why was she doing this to him? What did he do? Was he to be blamed for this? He didn't know any of the answers, and it irritated him to no end. Because of her actions, it was becoming hard for him to sleep at night.

He refused to ask the other guys, because majority of them seem to know what's up. Curse his pride. Now he's left wondering about it all by himself.

Sighing, Sasuke sat up on his bed. He was just going to go get a drink, but just as he was about to stand up, his eyes fell on a picture of him and Sakura.

A pang of pain hit him as he looked at her smiling face. God, he couldn't even remember seeing that smile in a while.

Gaze softening, he picked the picture frame up and made his way back to his bed. Sasuke studied the picture that was taken last year. He was wearing all-black; a black button-down long sleeve and black pants, while she was wearing some kind of maid uniform. It was their School Festival at that time, and their class was assigned to do a café. The girls wore maid uniforms, while the guys wore butler outfits. Sasuke didn't like the idea though, and refused to wear the costumes. Instead, he insisted on being the one to call out to customers outside of their class.

Only Sakura and Sasuke belonged to that class. The others were in different ones and therefore, had other things to do as well. During break time, Naruto came to visit them with Hinata, and the dobe insisted on taking a picture. The exact photo being displayed in his room was courtesy of the dobe as well.

Unconsciously, Sasuke recalled that day.

**Flashback**

"Sakura-chan, you look so cute!" Naruto complimented the rosette, who thanked him shyly.

"And teme!" he turned to look at his childhood friend, who stood there with hands in his pockets. "You look so...." he studied his friend.

"...Black!" Naruto finished with a grin, making the girls chuckle, but Sasuke to glare at him.

"Come on, don't be like that!" He told the raven haired, slinging a hand over his shoulders. "I'll take a picture of you and Sakura-chan!"

"Eh!?" Sakura reacted, catching their attentions. She blushed, shaking her hands in front of her nervously. "No, Naruto, it's fine."

Sasuke felt a slight twinge at the fact that she didn't want to take a picture with him, but chose to ignore it.

"Why not, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, finally speaking. "It'll be a good remembrance!"

Sakura smiled albeit forcedly, "But Sasuke-kun doesn't like taking pictures so..."

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke spoke through the pause she took, "I don't mind."

Sakura looked at him surprisedly, to which he shrugged. It was just for a remembrance anyway.

Beside him, Naruto grinned brightly. He took Sakura's hand and ushered the two of them to a long chair in their class, just enough for two. There was a table of the equal length in front of the chairs, where Naruto tripped in his haste to get a picture. Sasuke smirked, as Sakura let out a soft laugh, causing him to turn his attention to her. She stayed focus on Naruto and Hinata, but Sasuke noticed that she sat as far away as possible from him. He frowned at that, wondering why she was sitting that far, and why he didn't like that fact.

Thankfully, Naruto noticed as well.

"Sakura-chan, stick closer to Sasuke-teme!" the blond said, holding his digital camera.

Sakura blushed scarlet, before looking down at her lap and moving slightly closer. Sasuke didn't think it was close enough.

Thankfully again, Naruto thought as well.

"A bit more closer, Sakura-chan." Naruto advised, peering through his camera. Beside him, Hinata looked sympathetic for her flushed friend.

Sakura clutched her skirt and moved a bit closer, but Sasuke still noticed the seemingly huge gap between them.

Finally, Naruto decided to just command Sasuke, "Teme, scoot closer."

Sasuke didn't need to be told, as he just did that at the same time Naruto's words escaped his mouth. Naruto grinned at his actions, which Sasuke chose to ignore.

He couldn't quite ignore the bright blush that adorned Sakura's face though, and the way she seemed fidgety. He couldn't ignore the way their shoulders brushed against each other either, and the way she flinched ever so slightly. Somehow, he didn't think her reactions were bad, and instead, felt some kind of swelling in his pride.

Sasuke faced forward, looking at the camera, while Sakura stayed in her position of clutching her skirt, and looking down at her lap.

"Okay! Here we go!" Naruto called, peering through the lenses. "1, 2—AAAAAHHHHH!"

The other three cringed at his loudness, most especially Hinata.

"I'm out of batteries!! NOOOOO!" Naruto exclaimed, as his camera turned off.

"N-Naruto-kun, c-ca-calm d-down!" Hinata tried to calm the aggravated blond down, as he started shaking his camera. "I-I...I still have my camera!"

Naruto paused in his actions, before breaking in a huge grin and crushing Hinata in his arms, "Thank You, Hinata-chan!"

The Hyuuga blushed, and desperately tried to stay awake. Sasuke sweat dropped at his childhood friend's idiocy. A soft chuckle escaped his companion, before turning to a fit of giggles. Sasuke turned to look at her, breaking into a smile of his own.

Noticing this, and not wanting to miss this chance, Hinata immediately handed Naruto her camera. He seemed equally excited as he stood in position once again. Sakura's soft laughter died down, but a bright and beautiful smile stayed on her lips, and Sasuke noticed that her body was more at ease. He stared at her briefly, his own smile not leaving him, before facing forward just like she was doing.

CLICK!

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke stared at the picture, reminiscing that day.

Whatever happened to their friendship. Whatever happened to her smile!

His grip on the picture frame tightened as he gritted his teeth. Darn it! What happened!?

Somewhere deep in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if things wouldn't have turned the way it did if he hadn't avoided her first.

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

After that night, Sasuke realized that maybe he should be the one to initiate contact with her.

And perhaps things would go back to normal.

Perhaps.

Sasuke sighed.

He was done staying away from her. What more for? She wasn't anywhere near him anymore! The reason why he did it in the first place was because...because...it was _awkward._ It felt _weird_ to be with your friend, knowing she has feelings for you.

"Darn Itachi to hell and back." Sasuke muttered under his breath. If only his stupid brother hadn't opened his eyes!

**Flashback**

It was Sasuke's mother's birthday, and so their family held a birthday party for her at their house. Owning a company and all that, the Uchiha family was rich and quite popular.

Of course, all of Sasuke's friends were invited.

It was halfway past the party when Itachi decided to have a 'brotherly chit-chat' with Sasuke. He was standing alone at that time, getting some drinks for himself, when Itachi reached him.

"Hey little brother." he greeted casually. Sasuke returned the greeting with a nod, before drinking the refreshment he got.

Itachi ignored his lack of words, and continued, "I finally met your friends today."

Sasuke let out a grunt, wondering why Itachi was chatting with him. His brother was always too busy to have some time for him anyway. He knew it well since he was young and no longer felt anything about it.

"The pink-haired girl is cute, and very unique too." Itachi went on, studying Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke hadn't noticed, but he had immediately stopped drinking at the mention of Sakura coming from his brother.

"Hn."

It wasn't a word, but it _was_ something more than a grunt and a nod, and Itachi knew there was something about the pink-haired girl to make Sasuke say that at the moment.

"What was her name?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke seemed reluctant to say it, but replied anyway, "Sakura."

"Sakura! Right! Suits her so much, what with the hair and the eyes."

"Hn."

It was at that time Sakura decided to appear in their eyesight, casually chatting with Ino and Shikamaru from afar. The Uchiha brothers stared at her as she laughed away at whatever Ino had said.

"You two close?" Itachi spoke, catching Sasuke's attention.

"Whatever does that have to do with you?" Sasuke blurted out as a growl before he even had time to contemplate on his words.

Itachi hid a smirk, "Just wondering."

When Sasuke only scowled and downed the contents of his glass, Itachi pushed further, "I think I'm _very_ interested in her."

That did it.

Sasuke put his glass down and grabbed the front of Itachi's shirt. "Stay away from her, Itachi. She's not like those cheap girls of yours."

Itachi stayed cool, staring down at his younger brother, "That's exacly why I'm interested, aren't I?"

The younger Uchiha let out another growl.

"If you are _that_ concerned and protective of her," Itachi started, clasping Sasuke's wrists in his and pulling them away from his shirt. "then just claim her as yours."

Sasuke slightly froze at the sudden different words from his brother.

Itachi brushed some inivisible dust from the front of his shirt, before straightening his clothes out. "I knew you were inexperienced, foolish little brother, but I didn't think you were _this_ stupid and dense."

Sasuke glared at him, "What the heck are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is," Itachi shot him a bored look. "she's obviously in love with you, and you obviously have no idea about that."

Sasuke's heart gave a leap at his words, and he was suddenly pulled into his own thoughts. Sakura likes—no, _loves_ him?

He stared at his brother blankly, not really seeing him. Itachi's lips moved, seemingly saying more, but Sasuke couldn't hear him at all.

Haruno Sakura **loves** him?

"...your own feelings." Sasuke caught the last part of Itachi's speech, before he turned his back on him and walked away.

What did he just say about his own feelings?

Sasuke forcefully recollected himself, trying to gather up his thoughts and take in what just happened. Just when he snapped back to reality, he was met with worried emerald orbs and silky pink hair right in front of his face.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" The object of his confusion asked, voice laced with worry.

Sakura...

Haruno Sakura..

Haruno Sakura loves _him_.

**End of Flashback**

"Darn it!" Sasuke cursed, kicking the door to his room open. "What did he say back then!?"

Sasuke entered his room and flopped down on his bed, trying to recall what Itachi said at that party.

It was something about his feelings.

Now, if Itachi brought it up when they were talking about Sakura, then it must have a connection with the cherry blossom.

His feelings..

His feelings _for Sakura_.

Sasuke sat up on the bed.

What about his feelings for Sakura? What did his brother see that he couldn't!?

After dwelling on it for a few more minutes, Sasuke finally gave up and picked up his cellphone. He hated this. He hated having to ask his brother about _anything_ he couldn't understand.

But if this might lead to fixing things with Sakura, then heck. Pride be darned.

Sasuke quickly dialled Itachi's number and impatiently waited for him to answer. It took a couple of rings before someone answered it.

"Itachi." Sasuke beat him to it.

_"Sasuke."_

"I'll make this quick." Sasuke growled, still not believing he was actually doing this. "During mom's party a few months ago, what were you telling me about my feelings?"

It took a few seconds for Itachi to answer.

_"Is this about the cherry blossom?"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth at both his question and the way he called Sakura, before forcing the reply out, "Yes."

He could almost see Itachi smirk from the other line.

_"I assume something has happened between the two of you."_

"That is really none of your business." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi's soft chuckle was heard, only annoying Sasuke even more.

"Just tell me what on earth you said about my feelings back then."

_"Weren't you listening back then?"_

"I wasn't, okay!? Now spill it!" Sasuke was losing what little patience he had fast.

_"I told you back then, that you were stupid and dense for not seeing that she obviously loved you."_

Sasuke knew Itachi was mocking him by having to repeat that part when that wasn't what he was asking for. Darn him. This was exactly why he hated his brother.

_"But what makes you even more foolish and dense is the way you can't see your own feelings."_

What?

Before Sasuke could even voice his question out, the line went dead.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Curse Itachi.

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

Their days continued the same. Sakura barely spared him a glance, and each time only made it worse for Sasuke.

As was his plan, he tried to initiate the contact, but it helped very little.

During one of their gatherings, he greeted her with a small, "Hey", which made her pause for a second. Now that he thought of it, Sasuke realized that he never _ever_ greeted her. It was always merely a nod, or a "Hn", but never a proper one. She must've been thinking the same thing, judging by her slightly surprised expression.

Sasuke was hoping for a, "Hey Sasuke-kun"—her usual greeting to him. Or even a simple, "Hi" would've been nice, but no. After the initial surprise of his unusual action, she merely looked at him and that was it.

Sasuke let out a sigh, recalling that day. It was torture. Kiba and Naruto's barely contained pitiful glances barely helped either. Judging by this, Sasuke figured that, by now, all of their friends was aware of what was happening between him and Sakura...whatever it was.

Though it hurt him and his pride as well, Sasuke didn't stop at that.

After giving it some thought, he realized that he and Sakura talked before, of course. Sort of chatting, though he liked staying quiet. But it was always Sakura who initiated the contact, as well as the one to start the conversations. Not him. No, not Uchiha Sasuke.

It just wasn't him. Or...well, he just didn't like doing it. As said, he liked staying quiet.

But he will admit now that there was something in Sakura that can make him abandon his pride and talk, or do a lot more things that he usually doesn't do.

One example is the picture taking back then.

Another is asking Itachi.

Another one is he initiating the act now.

Whatever it was that was in her, he didn't know, but she had the power to actually control Uchiha Sasuke, though she seemed unaware of that.

Sasuke continued to greet her each single gathering with a, "Hey" when they see each other, and a "See you" when they separate ways for the day. Even if it continued to hurt him when she barely responds, Sasuke made sure to do it all the time.

Sakura was stubborn. _Very, very stubborn._

But if she was that, then Sasuke was even _more_ than that.

And it might be because of that, that Sakura finally replied with a silent, "Hi" to him once. It was _just a word_, but Sasuke had never been so happy to hear it from her. On the same day, he bid her a "See you" again, but she didn't respond. He thought it would make him feel bad again, but the unexpected joy from her equally unexpected respond the first time was unbelievably stronger.

A few more times after that, Sakura surprisingly responded to both of his greetings, and Sasuke knew he was making progress. It continued this way, until Sakura's responding greetings started to sound casual enough.

Though things were better than when it first started, Sasuke wasn't satisfied by just this. He wanted the two of them to return to how they were before, when Sakura'd chat with him happily and flash him a beautiful smile.

He wanted their relationship to be like before...or maybe more, though he denied that what he meant by that was just to become "closer" and not exactly something more as in a "romantic relationship".

In which way, Sasuke was sure about two things.

He won't take anything less than what they used to have.

And..

He's done taking the cold shoulder from Sakura.

* * *

**A/N:** Now what, Uchiha Sasuke?

And how will the distressed Haruno Sakura react??

Reviews will be loved~.

Until the next chapter,

**Kaze no Shoujo**


	3. This is How it Ends

**A/N:** AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDDDD!

Here's the final chapter.^^

Thank you for those who had supported the oneshot version of this, as well as this multi-chaptered one.

I appreciate it so much.

Thank you for all the reviews too.=)

**Summary:** [AU, Sasusaku] Sasuke's been avoiding Sakura until finally, she had enough of it. She decided to avoid him too, totally not aware of how it will affect him. How did Sasuke react to her sudden change of actions? Read and find out. Reviews are definitely welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, although he's not in my story. LOL!!

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Are You Mad at Me?**

**Chapter 3: This is How it Ends**

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

_::Recap::_

_Though things were better than when it first started, Sasuke wasn't satisfied by just this. He wanted the two of them to return to how they were before, when Sakura'd chat with him happily and flash him a beautiful smile._

_He wanted their relationship to be like before...or maybe more, though he denied that what he meant by that was just to become "closer" and not exactly something more as in a "romantic relationship"._

_In which way, Sasuke was sure about two things._

_He won't take anything less than what they used to have. _

_And.._

_He's done taking the cold shoulder from Sakura._

_::End of Recap::_

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

Just as Sasuke finally made up his mind, he was suddenly asked to fix the books in the library with Sakura.

Sasuke was sure God was with him; for the two years he has been in the same class with Sakura, this must have been only the third time they were partners to do anything in school. Sakura did not protest about it, but she did not look so happy about it either.

On the other hand, Sasuke was happy about it, of course, though he stayed very composed on the outside. The walk to the library was very quiet and awkward. Sakura walked a few paces in front of him, already showing her intentions of staying away.

'Dang it Sakura!' Sasuke thought. 'This is so complicated..'

When they finally reached their destination, Sakura immediately went to a side that was farthest away from him. She fixed that side of the library and for a while, Sasuke let her do so. He fixed another side of the library, thinking of a way to talk to her. They stood like that for about an hour. Finally, Sasuke quietly went to her side of the library, acting as if he was returning some books there.

Sakura took no heed in him. She stood on a ladder, arranging books at the top part of the shelf. Sasuke took a deep breath before speaking, "Sakura."

It took a while for Sakura to answer a simple, "Hn?"

It wasn't what Sasuke was hoping for, but it was better than being ignored. Taking a deep breathe, Sasuke thought, 'Well, might as well get this over with quickly.'

He just had to get it over with.

Another day being treated like that would surely drive him nuts.

"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked, taking a moment to look up at her.

"Huh?" Sakura answered with a raised eyebrow although she still did not look at him. She was reading a book so that might explain why she did not understand what he said, but she looked way too composed.

"I said, 'Are you mad at me?'" Sasuke repeated, dropping the book he was holding and now focusing his full attention on her. He was sitting down on the floor, leaning back on the shelf behind him.

Sakura closed the book she was reading, returned it to its place, and took another one, "Why?"

That threw Sasuke off, "...huh?"

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked, now reading the new book she took.

"...I don't know." Sasuke answered, "Because you've been avoiding me for nearly two months now?"

"Hmm..." Sakura returned in a tone that said, "I see"

'He did notice then...' she thought, flipping the page of the book. 'And he cares...?'

Sasuke expected her to say something more but that was all she said. For about five minutes, they stayed silent, Sasuke wondering what to do now, and Sakura simply staying quiet.

Finally, he spoke up again, "Sakura."

"Hn?"

"You didn't answer the question." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh." She said, returning the new book she took. "What was your question?"

"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke sighed. 'Why is she doing this to me?'

"Hmm..." she returned in the "I see" tone once again.

Another five minutes or so of silence.

"Sakura." Sasuke called between gritted teeth.

"Hn?" she answered once again, as if she knew nothing of what they were talking about.

"Should I take that as a 'yes' or 'no'?" he changed his question, starting to get annoyed. He stood up from his place and crossed his arms. 'When is she going to stop acting cool and clueless?'

He was still looking at her and to his great surprise, Sakura smiled. It wasn't the smile that he was still looking for, but it was a smile none the less, and he hasn't gotten that in a while. She returned the new book that she just got a while ago and started climbing down the stairs. "Take it as a 'maybe'."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel his heart somewhat relax. It has been so long..._so long_ since she spoke to him in a light tone. Though she spoke to him very slightly when needed, her voice then was hard and cold. Her voice now was light, casual; as if she hadn't been avoiding him for nearly two months.

"Maybe yes or maybe no?" Sasuke asked, relieved that he finally got a better answer than "Hmm" or "Hn" from her.

"Hmm...I wonder." Sakura still smiled. She was surprisingly but obviously playing with him, acting cool and all. Sasuke was slightly surprised at how quick she could change her personalities. Although her demeanor and aura had lighten up a bit after he started initiating contact, this was still a pretty big change.

'Fine, if you want to play, then I'll play too.' he thought, his playful side kicking in as well. He uncrossed his arms and started slowly walking towards her.

What he said next was a thought that suddenly popped up in his head, "If I tell you I love you will you tell me the answer then?"

What happened next was something he didn't expect to happen. Her cool facade fell completely and she lost her balance, slipping from the ladder. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was there, catching her in his arms, bridal-style.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, seemingly afraid to let go. Her face was all red, whether from the fall or from what he said, Sasuke did not know. In which way, he couldn't help but smirk down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, unconsciously tightening his grip on her. Sakura felt him do so and immediately let go of his neck.

"Y-Yes." she answered, trying not to stutter but obviously failing.

Sasuke's amused expression loosened up for a second, eyes widening ever so slightly.

She just stuttered.

Stuttered like before.

Stuttered like the old Haruno Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip, knowing she just lost it by that one word. Struggling, she tried to return the demeanor she had learned to create in these two months. "Thank you for catching me. Now put me down."

It seemed to be too late though, 'cause his amused expression returned, as well as his smirk.

"How about a 'no'?" he said.

Sakura lost all coolness, knowing it was over.

"How about a 'yes'!" she exclaimed, hitting him once on the chest. "Put me down Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke continued smirking. Oh yeah. She was back.

"No," he answered stubbornly.

"Put me down!!!" Sakura nearly screamed, pounding her small fists on his chest and flinging her feet wildly.

Sasuke laughed. "No, Haruno Sakura, I won't put you down even if you continue hitting me. You're not making much damage by the way."

Sakura blushed, "I— that's because—" she tried to say something.

'Sakura! You baka! (baka = idiot) Just stay calm! C-A-L-M!' she scolded herself. Regaining what little composure she had, she said, "That's because you're a guy!"

Sasuke just laughed again, "That, or maybe it's because you're weaker than me."

Sakura hated being deemed weak, and Sasuke knew it.

God, he nearly forgot how fun it was to tease Sakura.

And Sakura nearly forgot how dominating Sasuke can get.

"I'm not weak!!" she cried out, flinging her feet again. "Just put me down, Sasuke!"

"I will, if you answer my question." Sasuke answered, becoming serious. "Are you mad at me?"

Sakura stopped moving, giving up. Finally, she silently replied with a "Yes."

Sasuke let out a breath, glad to finally have the answer, though he already figured it out. He continued to stare down at her while she tried to avoid his gaze, and went for the bigger question, "Why?"

Her answer was instant.

"Because you're mean." She mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"Huh?" he returned. "Mean?"

Sakura refused to answer to that, so Sasuke spoke up again, "How am I mean?"

"Hmm…You just are." She simply answered, seeming to have grasped her hardheaded personality once again.

Sasuke sighed, exasperated. "So you've been avoiding me because I'm mean?"

"Something like that." she shrugged.

"Sakura..." Sasuke sighed. Seriously, how long was she planning to do this? She wasn't heavy at all and Sasuke liked the feeling of her in his arms, so he had no plans of putting her down any time soon.

"Hn?"

"I'll kiss you if you don't answer me properly." Sasuke threatened her and he felt her body instantly freeze when he said that. He smirked down at her as she tried to stay calm.

"N-no you won't." Sakura returned, turning her head away from him. "You can't do it."

When she said that, she wasn't that confident herself.

Sasuke leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "Really?"

She shivered visibly and stuttered, "Y-y-yes.."

"Hmm..." he said in her "I see" tone. He gently turned her head back to face him, and caught her gaze with his, trapping them. Suddenly, he leaned even lower, nearly touching his lips with hers. Sakura immediately blushed and tried to push him away by placing her hands on his shoulders.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!!!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes tightly. "S-Stop i-it!"

Sasuke smirked, not budging. "I will if you answer me properly."

She seemed to contemplate that, albeit with difficulty, considering their proximity. When Sasuke moved forward a tiny bit more just to tease her, Sakura immediately nodded.

Smiling, he pulled away so that she could open her eyes. She did so and pushed him away even more. Sasuke complied, but still kept close.

"Put me down first." She demanded, face flushed from his sadistic act a while ago. Not wanting to torture her too much, he did as she wanted, but kept her in his arms. They both sat down on the floor, both of Sasuke's arms encircled around Sakura's petite waist. She didn't protest anymore, since she knew it was hopeless.

There was a short silence, in which Sasuke waited patiently.

"I was avoiding you..." Sakura finally spoke. "Because...you were avoiding me."

Sasuke's heart froze for a second at that.

"I don't know if you meant to or not, or whether you noticed it or not." she quickly continued, not wanting to give Sasuke a chance to speak. "But you _were_ avoiding me...and no matter how much I tried to deny it, it hurt."

Her voice stopped shaking, and was now serious.

"I couldn't figure out why you were doing it, until it started to just annoy me. Being suddenly avoided like that, it was nearly insulting…degrading...so I finally decided to do the same…since I thought you hated me anyway and that you won't care..."

She ended it at that and remained silent. Sasuke did not know how to answer. Partly because he couldn't believe how stupid he was for not noticing that that was probably the reason for her sudden coldness towards him. Mainly, though, it was because he didn't know how to reply to it.

Sure, it _was_ because things felt awkward after Itachi opened his eyes to the truth towards Sakura's feelings, but maybe there was something more that he was trying to deny.

And Sasuke just realized that now.

It was awkward and it felt weird, but more on, he suddenly didn't know how to respond to anything she does, or anything connected to her. He wasn't _ready_ to respond to her feelings, because even he didn't know how he felt towards her.

Or, rather, he didn't want to admit it.

But now, he was seeing it all so clearly. And after throwing away a great big deal of his pride for her, he was admitting it as well.

It was what Itachi saw that he couldn't.

What his brother deemed him as foolish and dense for.

For not seeing his own feelings towards his female companion.

As thoughts and feelings rushed through him, Sasuke looked down at Sakura and noticed that her eyes were slowly filling up with tears. He doubted it was from pain, and decided that it must have been because of embarrassment; embarrassment from her confession of being hurt.

And Sasuke knew that what he was about to do now would be equally embarrassing, but somewhere in his mind, he also knew that the relief and joy that will come afterwards is enough to cover that embarrassment up.

He had to answer now so that things will be settled. He waited for so long. Denied obvious things for too long. It was time to end all of the confusion. His mind was clear now, and his heart was open. There were only three words that stood clearly in his mind, and he could feel them on the tip of his tongue.

It was now or never.

"Sakura," he started, catching her attention. "I'm sorry for avoiding you."

He sighed as he continued, "I don't hate you and as you have probably noticed, I care about you and what you do to me. If I hated you and did not care about it, then I won't be here hugging you."

Sakura blushed at the "hugging you" part as she listened to his explanation, "I avoided you because…" —Sasuke paused, having a hard time to continue— "…I avoided you because I did not know how to react to your feelings."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, before her face flushed a deeper red.

"I...some time during our times as friends, I...found out about your feelings...for me." Sasuke spoke slowly, not wanting to embarrass her any further.

It didn't help though, because as soon as his words were out, her eyes became even more teary. She bit her lip to stop crying, for sure, and immediately made a move to stand up. Seeing this, Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Just hear me out, Sakura."

"No..!" she protested, struggling. She didn't want to hear more after what he just said. Sasuke knew about her feelings. Sasuke knew she loved him. Worse, it was as she expected. It was the reason why he avoided her.

She had thought about the possibility of it, but no matter how hard she tried to act as if it was nothing, it wasn't. It hurt too much to know that the guy you loved avoided you because he found out you loved him. It only lead to one thing: the guy doesn't want you. And that was too horrifying to face.

And Sakura wasn't ready for a rejection from him yet.

"Sakura..!" Sasuke said, trying to stop her movements. He managed to do so as he held her flush against his chest, her arms pinned between the two of them. She continued to struggle for a few seconds, but finally gave up and slumped against him. "Sakura, please. You have to hear me out."

She was crying now, he could tell. Her shoulders shook, though she tried hard not to let out any sobs. She must've been thinking of something else; getting the wrong idea.

This thought in mind, Sasuke immediately continued, "After finding out about your feelings, things started feeling awkward, but most of all, complicated." Sasuke said, confessing it all. "That was the main reason why I started avoiding you. It wasn't because I thought of you badly after knowing about your feelings or what, Sakura. I'll repeat it again and again, I don't hate you."

She gave off a small nod after a short pause, and Sasuke relaxed a bit.

"It was complicated. It really was. I didn't understand a lot of things back then, and I denied a lot as well." he said. "There were too many questions running in my head. When you talk to me, how am I supposed to answer to everything you say? Heck, I don't even know if I'm saying the right thing when I talk to you." Sasuke continued, hugging her tighter and blushing ever so slightly. "When you hug me, how am I supposed to hug you back? Should I hug you like when the dobe forces me to hug him back or hug you tighter?"

Sakura blushed at this, unconsciously clutching Sasuke's shirt. Her tears stopped flowing and her eyes were open now, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"When you place a hand on my shoulder or those kind of touching stuff, how am I supposed to act?" Sasuke went on, loosening his hold on her. "I just get so confused when you're near me, Sakura. To add to those, I couldn't stop thinking about you. What was worse was that, being a guy like me, I was trying to force the truth down instead of just accepting it."

"That was why I decided to avoid you, Sakura." he finished, sighing. "It made everything easier, or so I thought."

Slightly stunned, Sakura's movement was hesitant, but she slowly pulled away from his hug to look up at him. He evaded her questioning gaze, embarrassed after such confession. It was very slight, but surely enough, there was a red tint on his cheeks.

Forcing it all down, Sasuke turned his gaze to her, meeting her emerald orbs. She was unsure; it was clearly shown on her face.

Sasuke gulped, 'Do I really have to do this?'

Deciding he did, he gently took hold of Sakura's head in his hands, lifting her face slightly towards him, leaving their faces only inches apart. Sakura was instantly nervous. Being this close to her, it was all too obvious. "S-Sasu—"

"What I mean is," Sasuke cut in, not wanting to delay it any longer. Sakura closed her mouth shut and looked up at Sasuke, trying with all her might to not avoid his gaze. It was a bad habit of her, one which Sasuke knew and secretly enjoyed.

"What I mean to say," he repeated, slowly leaning down. "is that...I love you, Sakura."

With that said, Sasuke leaned all the way in and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her. He pulled away shortly after, blushing more than before and Sakura blushing madly.

She just stared at him, not knowing how to react.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed out as he rested his head on the crook of her neck, his breath tickling her. "Say something or I'll kiss you again."

"I-I…" Sakura immediately said, not really knowing if she wanted that or not. Sasuke lifted up his head and gazed into her emerald orbs. "I…love you too, Sasuke-kun."

The unconscious return of the way she usually calls him made Sasuke's heart leap in joy. He would admit it just this once, but he missed her calling him that so much.

Still blushing, Sakura shyly looked back into his eyes. Sasuke's face broke into a gentle smile, before he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips, "I know."

Sakura smiled back as she relaxed into his arms, hugging him back. Sasuke simply embraced her tighter, swearing mentally to never let her go. He held her close, her head resting on his chest while he rested his head on top of hers.

There was a peaceful silence between the two of them until Sasuke broke it by saying, "You owe me kisses for two months."

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed, moving back to raise her head up, but he wouldn't allow her. Knowing it was hopeless, she complied to his will and placed her head on his chest once again. "Why?"

She heard and felt him chuckle, "Because you avoided me that long."

Sakura let out a familiar giggle, "You were counting, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied his usual answer, glad that the tables were returned to normal.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "Fine. I'll try."

"You better do." Sasuke smiled back. They still haven't moved an inch from their position as another silence came up.

"Sakura," Sasuke, yet again, destroyed the silence.

"Hmm…?" Sakura mumbled, opening her closed eyes. She was tired and sleepy that she nearly fell asleep. Sasuke's arms were just so comfortable.

"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked in a teasing way.

Sakura's face broke into a smile once again, "No, I love you, remember?"

The smile that Sasuke's been wearing since a while ago never left him, "I said that first."—he paused for a moment to kiss her on the forehead— "I love you too, Sakura."

**=END=**

* * *

**[[EXTRA]]**

"Sakura?"

Said girl opened her heavy lids with some difficulty. She was just drifting off.

"Hmm..?" she mumbled sleepily.

"You're only allowed to call me 'Sasuke-kun' and no other, okay?"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his demand.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, stop ruining the moment." she pouted playfully, making herself even more comfortable in his arms.

Sasuke chuckled, before leaning back on the shelves behind him and finally letting the moment last.

Unknown to the two of them, right at that time, they both thought of the same thing before letting sleep take over.

'I love you..'

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! Yeah, that was a lot of work.

How was it? Reviews please~!

For those who prefer the oneshot of this, or simply want that version posted too, please tell me. I'll post it again for you guys.

Once again, thank you for all of the support. I really appreciated it.^^

Love you lots,

**Kaze no Shoujo**


End file.
